temporaryempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Eitan
The roots of the community go back quite far, but almost none are as long-lasting as Eitan. Initially, he was just a close friend of Roy and Hank who was brought in to play Minecraft with Max and David. But as more people were brought in and a gaming group took shape, Eitan quickly became a fixture. Everyone knew who he was and had played something with him at one point or another. He participated on Ian's server, was one of the first to install League, and pioneered 5-Man Jungle and Conquerors. But this "Golden Age of Eitan" had underlying cracks that stretched all the way back to the beginning. Eitan and Roy had always seemed inseparable; they played the same games, went to the same schools, and even talked the same way. But if opposites attract, replicas repel. At the peak of Eitan's saturation into the group, when he was playing League Ranked on a daily basis and was on a real-name basis with everyone in the community, he and Roy had a massive fallout. The details of this are still unclear, although it is known that Eitan transferred schools during this time and this was a major contributing factor. Both of them are very private about the particulars of their rift, but to this day they remain bitter towards one another. He's Sorta Gone In the wake of their feud, Eitan spent less and less time with the conventional group members and began branching out. During this period, he played CSGO with Andrew 2 and achieved full membership in the Weeb Nation Skype server. He also became iconic for mistakenly being called "Gremlin" by Cypress's father and for his catchphrase "Another win for Sheridan, boys!". But this was only a transitional phase; within a year he rarely spoke to anyone in the community. Though he did join the Weeb Nation Discord, where he participated from time to time, by that point he had already given up on most of his previous games for the sake of playing Fortnite. He voted in the @everyone Referendum only after being asked privately to do so by Max, but other than that his presence in the group was infinitesimal. Over the subsequent year and a half, Eitan was almost entirely inactive; he'd have been the spitting image of a Hidden One if Samori hadn't one-upped him by never even using Discord. He's Definitely Gone Eitan only became part of Temporary Empire when he joined for a single Fortnite game on October 6th, 2018, but after that he sent no messages and joined no calls (with the exception of when he briefly regained interest in League at the start of 2019). Though he voted in the Lady of the Day poll, it was only because the link was messaged to him instead of being sent in chat. After nearly 6 months of inactivity, he finally left on May 16th, 2019, when Jaleel pinged all of Tempire's Fortnite players to ask a question. His departure marked the end of an era; Eitan was the last of Roy's friends to sever ties with the community, and the only semblance of a middle ground in the feud between Weeb Nation and Temporary Empire. He was also one of the founding members of the group, so him leaving was proof of the group's evolution beyond its roots, albeit at the cost of losing one of its greatest members. The past was increasingly out of reach, if not dead entirely. He Came Back On October 25th, Eitan (who had been grinding League ranked games in his free time) rejoined Tempire to take part in a 5v5 League custom. During this game, he reconnected with Max, Ben, and Jaleel. A few months later, he would attend a Tempire restaurant dinner when Sean and Danny visited Maryland, where it was revealed that he had become something of a pothead. Since then, he has played sporadically with the community, demonstrating a cocky yet zealous side of himself in League matches. Trivia * Eitan was once terrible at League of Legends, to the point where "pulling an Eitan" was shorthand in the group for rage-quitting midway through an unsuccessful match. However, by the time of his return in 2019, he had become an extremely skilled player and achieved the rank of Silver. * Max once lied to his parents that Eitan had taken up professional kayaking. This myth has yet to be debunked. Category:The Old Guard Category:League of Legends Category:The Hidden Ones